A Private Party
by CaptainObsessed
Summary: Post-Avengers, Sharon wants Steve and Tony makes it happen. Mature content, language and sexual stuff.


**I do not own any characters, I do not own the Avengers, I do not own Marvel, But I love Joss Whedon! I only wrote this for fun. Please be gentle in your comments, this is my first fanfic!**

Sharon glanced down nervously at the elevator buttons. The numbers went up through the seventies. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. This wasn't her first dinner party at Stark Tower, but heights were never her favorite thing. Plus _he'd _be there. The good Captain. She stuffed her clutch bag under her arm and smoothed her hands over her dress at the thighs. She couldn't explain why, but the mere thought of that man sent her heart beating faster than hummingbird wings.

Although the Captain hadn't noticed her subtle glances, Tony Stark did. He caught her off guard a few days ago. They had happened to be last two left in a S.H.E.I.L.D. board room after a briefing.

_"Have you made a move yet?" Stark was blunt. "You'll have to, you know. Make the first move."_

_"N..no," she stammered. Her eyebrows furrowed, "What's it to you?" She knew there was a bit of animosity between the two._

_Tony shrugged. "He's growing on me, what can I say? Plus Pepper pointed out that maybe the right woman would cheer him up a bit. Make him less cranky." He fiddled with a pen in his hands, but looked her dead in the eye, "So, what's your play? Are you serious about this, or do you just want to take a ride on the super soldier?"_

_Her anger must have been obvious, she could see him bracing._

_She narrowed her eyes. "I really don't see how it's any of your business, and I find your implication insulting." She had stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her._

Stark sent his apology today, in the form of a team sent to her apartment for this evening's hair, makeup and wardrobe. No expense was spared, and Sharon was looking knockout gorgeous. She was trying to reassure herself of that when the elevator doors slid open with a "bing."

The room was packed, but still seemed airy with such a high ceiling. Amid the sea of black suit coats and sparkly dresses, Sharon spotted Stark and Pepper near the bar. She hastily made her way over to them.

"...and I told them if they hiked up the asking price, they could find another billionaire to swindle!"

Tony was laughing it up with some other important looking gentlemen. Pepper was on his arm, and she was the one who saw Sharon coming.

"Sharon! You look radiant Would you like a drink?" Pepper's practiced courtesy was always so sincere.

Sharon smiled back. "Please." She was nearly desperate for one. Just knowing _he _was here sent her nerves screaming. Pepper made a slight hand signal and within a moment a waiter appeared with a full tray of champagne flutes. Sharon plucked one up with a "Thank you," and sipped lightly at it.

Tony turned and raised his eyebrows in appreciation. "Agent Carter you look stunning."

"All thanks to you," she gestured down toward what she was sure was a very expensive dress.

"Surely not _all_, " he turned back to the business men, "Please, excuse us." He leisurely slipped his hand along Pepper's waist and turned back to Sharon with a charming smile. "I hate discussing business at parties. Defeats the purpose." His head quickly turned and tilted, his eyes scanning the room. He muttered, "Now, where is Captain Freedom Pants...?"

Sharon blushed again. Why was her immediate thought about what inhabited those pants? _Damn you, Tony_. She gulped the rest of her drink as she silently cursed him.

"Uh, oh. I see a few predators after your prey," Tony nodded in a direction off behind Sharon's right shoulder. She tried her best to glance over nonchalantly. She saw _him _first. He looked amazing in a suit and tie, not a hair out of place. He was smiling politely and chatting with the two young women obviously fawning over him. Sharon felt her teeth clench. She snapped her head back to give Stark that look that clearly said, "_really_?"

He mimicked it back at her for a moment, then waggled his eyebrows. "Well, isn't that the point? To score you some American beef?" He took her by the shoulders and spun her around. He leaned close and spoke low, "Those bimbos don't stand a chance. Now," he gestured down the far hallway, "Fourth door on the left. Hold your clutch bag up to the knob to unlock it. I assume you'll be needing that room."

She turned her head to object, but Tony gave her a little push. "Go on."

She turned again, it was her turn to be skeptical. "You mean the room with the best security cameras?"

Tony only smiled a genuine smile and said, "Good luck, kid."

Sharon wasn't ready. But would she ever be? _Shoulders back, Carter_. She straightened herself and forced a confident strut over to the Captain.

He must have caught her out of the corner of his eye because his head turned. Wait, it was a double take. She couldn't hold back a smile. He completely ignored his two fangirls to greet her.

"Agent Carter," he smiled.

"Captain," she replied, still smiling.

"Please, call me Steve."

The fan girls were still waiting for another acknowledgement. Sharon pretended not to notice.

"Steve. Would you care to join me for a bit of fresh air?" She nodded toward the balcony.

"Sure." He turned to his fangirls, "Please, excuse us, ladies." He gestured for Sharon to take the lead heading out. She obliged, even if she was a little let down. She was hoping to appreciate the view from behind him. Maybe he was doing the same. _That _thought made her blush again. She tried not to obviously rush to the door.

He held the door open for her. That first gust of cool air was so welcoming. It blew her hair back, off her shoulders. She stepped boldly to the see-through rail. Wrong move. Almost instantly she was fighting off a dizziness. She would refuse to let the Captain see her weak and frightened. She spun back to see him.

And what a vision. So perfect. The suit was fitted to his immense chest and arms, the parts that Sharon liked best. Plus those bright eyes, that strong jaw. Lips that shouldn't go unkissed...

He casually smiled down at her. "You look beautiful, Agent Carter."

"Please, call me Sharon."

"Sharon," he nodded.

The second gust of wind caught her colder. She involuntarily shivered and hugged herself. Before she could decline, Steve was draping his coat over her shoulders.

Sharon was momentarily overcome. She could see his muscles through his shirt as his arms moved to give her his coat. It was so warm. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of him. Musky and clean and sweet. _Get it together, Sharon!_ She snapped her eyes open and smiled warmly at him. God, how could you _not _smile at him? Human perfection. So noble and humble and handsome and kind.

Oh, this was cheesy. But it was the only thing she could think to do.

"Thanks." She took the lapel and pulled it up, then out, then closer to her face with a stern look. "Is there a stain here? I'd hate to ruin such a nice jacket." She held her breath.

He took her hand in his, still holding the lapel and leaned in close. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to see. "I, uh, I don't see anything," he murmured.

"Oh," she said softly, and moved her face a little closer to his.

He turned to look at her, that "deer in the headlights" look. She couldn't take it anymore. Quickly, she kissed his lips, without thinking about it. It was just long enough to feel him kiss her back. Sharon felt her hand slide up his chest, and felt his hand slip around her waist.

She drew back slightly.

She could only get out a whisper, "I was wondering if I speak to you in private?" She blushed yet again.

He nodded, but didn't say a word, and didn't move his arm around her. Was he blushing, or was that the wind?

She slipped out of his jacket and handed it back to him with another smile. She gestured to the same hallway Tony had, "Fourth door on the left, give me a few minutes head start." She didn't wait for a reply, she just boldly walked with purpose past him, to the door.

She saw Tony, who waggled his eyebrows at her from across the room. She grinned, winked, and headed straight for the door he'd suggested. It was far away enough from the crowd to not be noticed. She waived her bag by the knob and turned it. She slipped in and closed it behind her.

Tony had made even more preparations. It was similar to a posh hotel room. The entire back wall was a giant window, the New York City night glimmering with light and life. It had a balcony the same width with a few lounge chairs. It's own bathroom, a comfy looking couch, two chairs, coffee table, a turned down bed, nightstands, a bucket of champagne on ice with two glasses, and little flickering candles all around. She glanced up at the ceiling, wondering where the cameras would be.

The knock came suddenly, and it made her jump. She quickly turned the knob to crack the door open. Steve peered down at her with raised brows. She pulled him in by the hand, and shut and locked the door. He took a few steps in, took the same look around, then spun to meet her eyes. She slipped her shoes off and nodded toward the champagne. "Can I pour you a drink, Captain?"

"I believe I asked you to call me Steve."

"Can I pour you a drink, Steve?" She smirked.

"Sure." His grin was unsure, but a grin nonetheless.

The bottle was recently opened, so she poured two flutes full as Steve was peeling his jacket back off and loosening his tie. He made his way to the window. Sharon tried not to stare after him, fearing he would see her in the glass wall's reflection. She carried both glasses over to him, and handed him one.

"It's such a beautiful view," she commented. _How lame! Get to the point, Carter._

Steve nodded, and looked down into Sharon's eyes. "It certainly is."

Sharon held up a finger and wagged it at him. "Just one moment, Steve." She walked toward the couch as she continued, "I don't want you getting the wrong idea." She shook her head for emphasis, " I'm not some floozy looking to bed you for a night. I respect you, I just also happen to think you're amazing..."

She turned to see he was right behind her, looking down with a warm smile.

He took her chin in his hand, "Agent Carter, the feeling is mutual."

_God, Carter, would you stop blushing already!_

"I believe I asked you to call me Sharon," she said softly, stepping closer to him, loosing herself in those lively blue eyes. Again she found her hand on his chest, and she tugged at his tie to coax his face to hers. A longer kiss this time. His hand slipped from her chin, to her jaw, to her neck. Neither had bothered to set down the drinks.

She was the one to draw back again, "Steve, this time is different from yours in lots of ways. This is one of those ways." She led him by the hand and took a few backward steps over to the bed. He had that "deer in the headlights" look again. "There's a bit more expected from modern men and women, physically." She let go of his hand, set her glass on the nightstand, and unzipped her dress. She took her time sliding it off her shoulders and down her body. It hit the floor when she looked up. His eyes were moving up from the dress on the floor. He had that same look with more of a blush. Their eyes finally met. "Would you test drive a car before buying it?" she asked. He seemed almost frozen, unable to look away, and gave a little nod. She stepped out of her dress and closer to him. "Let's go for a spin."

She took his glass and set it next to hers. Then she took his hands and placed them on her sides. Keeping hers on top of his, she slowly drug them upward and over her bra. She pressed them there, slipping her fingers between his, moving his ever so slightly over her cleavage. She moved them down again, down the sides, onto her back, down even more. She let go of his hands to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. His hands were frozen in place on her ass when she slipped her hands into his shirt. They were moving on their own over her thighs when she started exploring that chiseled chest.

Her eyes had been glued to the work of her own hands when he took her by surprise. Quickly he moved his face to hers, kissing her passionately, moving his hands up her back to her shoulder blades. She breathlessly reciprocated. He broke their kiss to pull the tie over his head and yank his shirt off. She took that moment to appreciate the jaw-dropping torso she'd spent countless S.H.E.I.L.D. meetings imagining.

He didn't wait for her lead this time. He picked her up and set her on the bed, on her back, crawling on top of her and resuming his deep kisses. His urgency was only encouraging her. But she wanted to savor the taste of him, the feel of him on top of her, the soft skin over sculpted muscles. She ran her fingers over his neck and darted her tongue into his mouth. She moved her hands down to his hips and went to work on his belt. He had one knee planted between her thighs and she fought the overwhelming urge to grind against it.

Instead, he let her roll them over. She straddled his waist and admired the look of him on his back. She sat up to unhook her bra from behind and slipped it off. She tossed it carelessly behind her and took his hands to hold her freed breasts. This time she moved his thumbs slowly over her nipples. This provoked her closed-eyed moan and a bite of her lip. She left his hands to their own devices as she went to work on his pants. Unbutton, zipper, open. First she ran her hands over the tight bulge at his crotch, then looked up to meet his eyes as she gently pressed a stroke over his pants. She saw him close his eyes and his chest heaved a soft moan. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to what was coming next.

She slipped a hand into his pants and fished out his erect member. She bent forward and kept her eyes on his face when she softly placed her mouth over the head. His eyes flew open, his mouth gaped, his hands fell to his sides. She darted her tongue around where the head met the shaft. One side, then another, and back again. She inserted soft sucks and twists of her head and she lightly bobbed up and down. It didn't take long for his seed to fill her mouth. His body shuddered quietly.

She sat up and swallowed with a grin, waiting for his eyes to open. When they didn't she ran her hand from his abs to his pecs, rubbing him softly before scooting to the edge of the bed to pick up her champagne flute. Steve tucked his member back into his pants. His eyes opened when she climbed up next to him. She was on her stomach but propped up on her elbows. She took a sip of champagne and offered him the glass. He shook his head with a grin.

"You modern women are full of surprises."

"Oh, have you already been given this surprise by another modern woman?" She arched an eyebrow, but smirked in mock inquisition.

"Not by any woman," he admitted with a shake of his head. He was too flushed to tell if he was blushing.

Sharon nodded and took another sip. She couldn't help but look up and down his incredible body.

"That was just a preview, Steve," she smiled as she brought her eyes back to his. "Would you like to take me out to dinner?

It was his turn to smirk, "Would I?"

"Would you?"

He was faster than she anticipated, he snatched her glass, grabbed her around the hips with one arm, and tossed her over his shoulder as he moved off the bed to stand. She squeaked and gasped.

"Gee, I don't know any restaurants that serve half naked people," he japed, taking a few steps and making half a spin toward the window wall.

Amazing what a little sexy attention can do for one's confidence.

She couldn't help but giggle, "Then put me down so we can get dressed and ditch this stuffy party."

"Sure," he set her down gently on her feet and was smiling when she threw her hair back to look him in the eye. "I'd rather continue our private party, um, privately."

She knew her face was going to hurt tomorrow from all this smiling. "Intermission. Food. Then, my place?"

He nodded his approval while fastening his pants.

Where'd she throw that bra?


End file.
